Doctor, Doctor, Mend My Heart
by StillUnknown
Summary: Kakashi is a doctor But he can't take it anymore, and quits his job. A tragic accident occurs, and he is left lost with many emotions. KakaIru, shounen-ai, tragic....OMFG SHOUNEN-AI! .
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's another story to be told by me, Lauren.

Well, here's another story to be told by me, Lauren. This love includes the two famous ninjas, Kakashi, a lazy white-haired pervert that has the name of a scarecrow, and Iruka, a kind brown-haired teacher that has the name of a dolphin.

Right now, I'm sure they're either finding a way to destroy all fanfiction – together, of course – or succumbing to their fruitful love for each other, all thanks to yaoi and shounen-ai fangirls. I wonder which?

But enough of the wondering and the wishing, because it's time to tell the real story.

The real story of KakaIru.

...

* * *

"I'm very sorry. I really am." Kakashi looked down at the stethoscope that hung loosely around his pale neck as the faint sobs of the women were smothered beneath her trembling hand. "We tried our best, but there really was no coming back."

"Doctor," She whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face, knowing that this was to be believed, but nobody could. "Thank you. Thank you for all you has done." She tried to smile, but couldn't overcome the fact that her son had died just a matter of ten minutes ago.

Kakashi nodded and wrapped his arm benevolently around her bony shoulder. She dropped her head solemnly and wept out her heart; not even the warming comfort of the kind Kakashi could calm her sorrow.

-X-

Opening the door with a trembling hand, he carelessly dropped his suitcase on the floor and walked towards the leather sofa, the night city lights pouring through the apartment window. Pulling his knees to his chest, he sat quietly on the comfortable leather, clenching his fist.

He suffered worse than the families. The lines under his eyes weren't just from lack of sleep.

"I-I can't do this anymore..." The same words he mumbled to himself every night. "I'll quit tomorrow, and then it'll be all over. No more pain, no more sorrow." He nodded to himself and shut his eyes tightly, as if to shut away the aching grief. He slid off the sofa and stepped to the kitchen in silence.

Opened freezer. Took out ice cream. Opened drawer. Took out spoon. Ate ice cream.

-X-

Kakashi opened the door of his silver car; a well-earned present to himself of his 7th year of Medics. Turning the keys in ignition, he sighed. His phone rang, and he looked down at the passenger seat and stared at it, before taking his hands away from the steering wheel and picking it up.

He glanced at the number before accepting the call, and quietly greeted the person on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" He said softly under his breath, and was almost blasted away by the response.

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried **sick **about you**!**"

"Nila? I'm sorry; I thought the rumours would have reached you by now."

"What rumours?" Her voice softened. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

Kakashi run a hand through his shiny silver hair and sighed.

"Yeah, I've just quit my job. I rang the hospital yesterday. I've been planning it for a while. They didn't take it lightly..."

"I'm not surprised! Now we've lost a fully-trained, experienced doctor who saved a lot of lives —"

"But lost many more...I'm sorry, Nila. I'll come and visit you, It's just I couldn't take it anymore, you know?"

"No, I don't know. I thought saving lives and being a doctor was your lifetime ambition since you were a little kid?"

"It was, but things change."

There was silence on both sides of the line, until an unimpressed huff sounded from Nila.

"That woman came in today -- Mizuki's mother. She wanted to see you, with an envelope in her hand. I hope you don't mind; I gave her your address."

"Kikyou?" Kakashi frowned. "I wonder what she wanted to speak to me about..."

"Well if **somebody** didn't quit their **freaking** job, they would know! I always knew you were a slacker." Nila responded with a friendly laugh. "Anyway, I've got to go, Matron's on the prowl."

"Bye Nila, and thanks."

"No problem, just think twice about your job, okay?" Kakashi could feel her smiling over the phone, hiding behind the corner with the phone hidden in her coat, keeping her eyes out for any doctors or matrons. He grinned and shook his head as she hung up.

He could always rely on his friend to bring him back up. Nila was that kind of person, getting frustrated if you weren't doing anything for your own good. He threw his phone on the passenger seat and drove off, cruising through the street full of people that he was too busy to talk to.

Fast.

Faster.

Fastest.

He was clearly speeding over the limit. His eyes ran over the speed-o-meter and he panicked, slamming his foot on the brake. His eyes couldn't see what they should have seen, but a dark shadow flew into the windscreen, completely smashing it to pieces. The sound of a thousand birds chirping, the flash of the sunlight against the glass creating a lightening effect.

He felt the limp figure against his chest as his head flung forward and back, a serious case of whiplash.

The sound.

A screaming cry, a painful groan.

Kakashi's breathing intensified, his sight blurry, before his breathing slowed, and his vision withered away.

-x-

"Kakashi, wake up you fool!"

"Nnn..." He groaned, and immediately yelped in pain as his neck throbbed. He rubbed it with a confused expression. "What happened?"

"You had a car crash I mean, a **car crash!** And that guy you hit looks pretty messed up."

Kakashi shot up in his bed, and then flinched soon after. "Nila, you shouldn't be saying that around here. Where is he?"

"Yeah well, it's true. You, luckily, just got whiplash. That poor man; I think his name is Iruka." Nila remarked, completely ignoring Kakashi's question as she shook her head. She placed her hand on her hip and sighed.

"I worry about you."

"Well thanks, it's nice to know that. Nila, where's Iruka?"

"Having the blood tests done, the X-Rays, the visual test, and things. You're not going anywhere, stupid, you're injured too."

"Nila, what're doing speaking to patients like that?" A doctor walked up to Kakashi's bed and crossed his arms. He looked at Kakashi and his eyes widened. "K-Kakashi? Why the **hell** are you here? Stop messing around and get out of the bed, patients need treating you know."

"He's not messing around. Hell no. He's been in a **car crash**."

"Don't, Nila." Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"You know you lack sleep, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Nila, that's enough. Even though he's a well-known friend of yours, he's still a patient. Kakashi, I'm going to take some tests, okay?"

Kakashi nodded slightly and flinched as a sharp needle was pressed into his arm, neatly puncturing his pale skin.

-x-

"Iruka...Iruka, honey..." A trembling woman leant over the patient's bed with her hands tightly clasped, praying that her son would pull through. A sympathetic nurse stood by her side, her large green eyes filling with tears, her hands gripping onto the cup of tea the woman had refused.

"Um, miss, would you like me to stay?" The woman looked up at the nurse and bit her lip to hide her emotion. Tears began to fall freely and a stressful sob sounded from her lips. The nurse began to cry too, and she welcomed the woman into a warming hug.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried with an awful sense of distress. "It just...happened!"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll help you - and Iruka - get through this."

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter of this...it's quite sad, I guess. I had no idea of what the hospital would do with a car crash incident. ..

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2 :D

* * *

Kakashi stared at his best friend with wide eyes, not believing what he had just heard.

"Fourteen percent chance of living...? And he pulled it through?"

"So far, yeah. He's stable, and lucky. Very lucky." Nila crossed her arms and leant against the doorframe.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in the chair. It had been three days since the crash, and the time seemed to have rapidly sped past. Nila walked over to her patient and ruffled his hair.

"You just keep an eye on yourself from now on. We'll handle this."

"Can I go and see him now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Here, let me help you get up." She handed him the crutches and smiled. She wouldn't ever forget how Kakashi broke his leg.

He broke his leg...by falling out of the bed after hearing Iruka was under extreme supervision...

That's right.

By **falling **out of **bed.**

Kakashi followed Nila to where Iruka was, limping all of the way. As Kakashi finished the marathon, he was silenced, and froze as the constant sound of the heart monitor echoed in the single room.

He stared at the still body in the bed, and bit his lip, finding a sudden urge to turn away.

"I'll leave you to it, Kakashi, okay? Call me if anything happens." Nila smiled lightly and waved, before walking away slowly, quickly checking again as she shut the door.

Kakashi sat in the chair next to the bed and sighed, leaning his elbow on his knees. Iruka groaned and his fists gripped the sheets. Kakashi was speechless.

Iruka slowly and lazily opened one eye, staring at the silver-haired man sitting next to his bed. He opened the other eye, light reflecting on those beautiful brown orbs. They widened, but Kakashi gently hushed him and held up his hands to show no harm.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake...um..."

"I-I heard them talking about y-you..." Iruka stuttered, flinching every now and then as he tried to sit up. Kakashi shook his head and softly pushed him back down on the bed.

"Don't move too much."

"K-Kakashi...you were the one who..."

Kakashi looked down and nodded his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I—" Kakashi looked up at Iruka, and it was certain that he held tears in his eyes. His expression softened as he saw the shy dolphin sleeping soundly, and a smooth smile stretched across his face.

Kakashi...he had this urge to lean forward, and to test how soft that skin really was. He had this urge to run his fingers over those perfectly shaped lips to feel the beautiful structure of his face. He had this urge to...to...

The door opened and Kakashi leapt back, hiding his face with his hand as he stared at a wall.

"Kakashi, let the poor guy have some rest now, yeah? Come back later. It's like he's nocturnal, seriously. You'll be able to speak to him properly then." Nila appeared at the door and beckoned the scarecrow out of the room, and he shot one last glance at Iruka before turning and sliding the door across.

"I feel so...so stupid." Kakashi rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Well, that's because you are." Nila replied without any hint of sympathy, and then threw her friend a quick cheesy grin before pressing some papers into his hand. "Look at them."

"What's this?" Kakashi leant against a wall for support outside of Iruka's room, and his eyes scanned the papers before biting his lip. "I can go home?"

Nila nodded happily. "With some persuasion from Nila Ryunai!" She threw a thumbs-up sign and winked at Kakashi, and he smiled to show his thanks.

"Yeah, I guess I can always rely on that stubborn little witch." Kakashi snickered.

"Hey!" She punched him playfully and laughed. Kakashi's smile slowly disappeared and he frowned.

"Can I stay here for just one more night? I want to see Iruka..."

"Well then, why don't you work here again? You can see him twenty-four-seven." She pointed out each syllable in the air and Nila crossed her arms and smirked deviously. Kakashi's nose scrunched up as if he smelt something bitter. "Come on, I saw the look in your eyes." She chuckled, patting his shoulder. Kakashi blushed a little and looked away.

"I'll think about it."

"And then maybe you can save Iruka's life." Nila added, loving it when Kakashi's eye lit up to the idea. She loved where this was going.

"Save his life..."

Nila nodded and did the classic "Mmmhmm!" of hers. The scarecrow chuckled and placed his hand on her head, sighing.

"Why do you always put your hand on people's heads? You don't even ruffle the hair." Nila's smile merged into a slant and he looked down at her. His eyes looked distant and cold, and that's when he noticed he was glaring directly into her pupils. He turned away and shrugged. "Did you even listen to what I said? Kakashi? Kakashi!"

Kakashi began to walk away from the persistent brunette, until she grabbed his sleeve and angrily tugged on it.

"Kakashi, don't act like that!" She frowned. "What's wrong? You just suddenly blanked out."

"Nila, I'm scared." His fists clenched and she let go of his sleeve with a sympathetic eye. "What if he...doesn't make it?"

"Kakashi, he **will** make it, with the help of all of us. You know we won't give up." Nila sniffled, a tear running down her cheek. "Great, now I have an eyelash in my eye."

* * *

Thanks for reading I'll bake a batch of cookies and hand them out to you :D

* * *


End file.
